Lets Make Things Right, Please
by Agentsassy08
Summary: Mulder stops by to Scully's apartment to make things right again. One Shot. Please Read and Review! Thank you.


**Title:**Lets Make Things Right, Please  
**Author:** AgentEppes08  
**Rating:**T for some minor adult content  
**Genre:**Angst, drama, romance  
**Characters:**F. Mulder & D. Scully  
**Spoilers:**No spoilers, except that it is based after Season 8; William included.  
**Disclaimer:**I own nothing related to The X-Files.  
**Summary:**Mulder stops by to Scully's apartment to make things right again.  
**Dedication:** For Mrs. Dana K. Mulder, the best girl ever!  
**Authors Note:** Please Read and Review! Thanks so much. And About my other story Random Acts for Love, I'm taking a minor break, but reviews are much needed for me to even remotely continue with it, I need some motivation please! Thanks. Enjoy this!

* * *

_Lets Make Things Right, Please_

Agent Fox Mulder, the hunk, the most unwanted tall slender, muscular dark haired FBI Agent, couldn't take the wait any longer. He needed to see her and he needed to be with her, now. He wanted her... he missed her... it's been so long, waiting to be with her, waiting for her in his arms; Things haven't been the same as it use to, but tonight, he was going to make that change.

Mulder put his keys into the ignition, started up his car and drove off to Georgetown to be with his beautiful red-headed partner, Agent Dana Scully. He risked everything to be with her, and yet, being home after all the time she had to wait for him, he still yet hasn't gone to make things right again with her.

Work.

Work got in the way as it always does between the two. All they talk about is work.

Mulder slowly parked in front of her apartments, parked the car and let out a sigh. Exiting his vehicle, he closed the door behind him, locked it up and entered her building, slowly approaching her apartment.

He knocked a few times.

Waited.

Nothing.

Knocked a few times again.

He looked to her number, hearing her small little foot steps reaching to her door, he looked to the handle, the handle turned, right before his eyes, she stood there. Dressed in her vanilla silk pajamas, looking exhausted and tired as ever can be.

"Mulder?" She asked, sounding sleepy, "What are you doing here? It's 3:00 in the morning."

"Oh? It is." He replied, checking his watch as it read 3:04, "Oh...I guess it is, I'm sorry, I can leave and come back during the day if you'd like me too?" He asked about to walk off but she grabbed his hand quickly, catching him before he walked off too soon.

"No, what is it? Do we have a case?" She asked.

"No." He answered.

She looked into his eyes and then crossed her arms over her chest, "Then what are you doing here?"

He studied her curious eyes. He loved her beautiful blue eyes that just glowed everytime, leaving him speechless.

He cleared his throat.

"Uh..." He cleared his throat again, his body was heating up, he felt like she was staring at him hard, he felt like the question was suppose to be a hard question, even though it was such a simple question. If it was such a simple question, why did he feel so, frustrated on coming up with an answer?

Mulder looked back up from his feet for he had been glancing down and when he looked into her eyes, his left hand reached quickly for her chin, clutched it gently and soon pressed his lips to hers, startling her with the surprise, she was hesitant at first, but then calmed down and loosened up, opening her mouth and letting him enter as she gently rested her left hand on the back of his neck, moving closer to him and feeling him explore every inch of her mouth as she explored every inch of his.

Scully moaned through his lips, then tightened her closed eyes, realizing what she has been doing with him the past few seconds. She pulled back quickly before he deepened the kiss. The two looked at each other.

"Mulder..."

"Scully..."

The two stayed quiet, staring at each other, her hand still grasping the back of his warm neck, feeling his brown hair between her fingers. Everything was perfect but yet she still knew he was her partner, and didn't want to cause anymore trouble then things have been for them lately.

She looked down, wondering what to do.

She looked back up to him, seeing him waiting patiently.

"I need to sleep." She said to him, feeling her lips trembling a bit.

She wanted him terribly, she wanted to be in his arms once again, she truly did, but at this point, in order to be with him again some day, she would have to remain distant from him for their safety.

"Understandable, I'm sorry...I didn't realize how late it was. I apologize..."

"It's okay, Mulder." She reassured him. She pulled him down and kissed his forehead gently and looked into his hazel eyes with a sweet smile, "We'll talk later alright. I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Okay." He smiled and kissed her forehead next, pulled apart from her, studied her as she slowly entered back into her apartment and closed the door.

He let out a sigh, thinking to himself again, wondering what had gone wrong. He thought tonight would be the night to make things right, but it didn't happen.

Scully looked down, feeling hot, feeling unedged as she rested against her door, holding onto the knob still. She wanted to be with him, she truly did, but why did she stop herself?

"Mulder." Mulder heard a frantic voice.

Mulder whipped around, seeing Scully standing in the hall, waiting for him to come back to her.

She shook her head, opening her mouth.

"I...I don't want you to leave...please stay." She begged.

He rushed back over to her and they grabbed onto one another, pressed their lips hard against each other and locked lips.

Mulder pulled Scully off her feet, feeling her legs wrapping tightly around him as her hands gripped the back of his neck. He entered her apartment, closed the door, locked it, pushed his shoes off as he pushed her against the back of her door, laughing with her slightly as they looked at each other.

"Sorry." He apologized.

She shoved his coat off of him and then he carried her down to her bedroom, kissing her neck as she tilted her head back, smiling big.

* * *

Scully looked into Mulder's eyes, gripping his biceps tightly as he hovered over her, breathing hard and trembling, looking down into her own eyes.

"Oh Mulder." Scully gasped, tears running down her cheeks, "Oh...oh Mulder...I've missed you so much." She started to cry.

He dropped his head down to her shoulder and collapsed on her body, softly. Her arms wrapped around his sweaty hot shoulders, holding onto him tighter then ever before, sobbing into him as he held her.

"Scully..."

A sound of a baby's cry interrupted Mulder.

Scully sat up quickly and the two looked at each other as she quickly wiped her tears. He looked back, remembering William had been asleep.

A few minutes later, Mulder entered his sons baby room, seeing Scully in the rocking chair with their son, William, holding him as he slowly was falling back asleep in her arms. She looked to Mulder with tears still streaming down her cheeks as he stood there in his jeans.

"Scully." He said sadly.

She looked back down to their son, looking away from him.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Scully said in a desperate tone and looked to Mulder again, "I can't do this on my own anymore, Mulder."

He pursed his lips, looking down with his hands on his hips.

"Scully...I...I don't know what to say..." He trailed off looking to her, wanting to cry and shrugged shaking his head, "I love you and our son so much, you know that."

"Then stop!" She screamed, her voice squeaked as William started to cry again and Scully pulled him into her chest, bouncing him slightly then rubbed his back as she closed her eyes tightly.

"If I stop they win." Mulder snarled, "You honestly want me..." he trailed off seeing her staring back into his eyes with endless tears.

"Stop, for me and our son...please." She begged.

Mulder put his left hand to his face, closed his eyes and dropped his head once more. Feeling so many emotions filling up inside of him, he couldn't even control the tears that started to fall down his cheeks as Scully placed their son back into his crib to fall back asleep.

Scully walked up to Mulder, grabbed onto his arms and pulled him closely to her, nestling her head into his chest and held onto him, crying with him and wishing that everything was back to normal.

**End.**


End file.
